percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time chapter seven
I had thought my day couldn't get any weirder, but then the wolves attacked. Alright, REWIND: I had been launched from the sun into a Camp full of "demigods", where they trained to fight monsters, rode pegasi, learned about the greek gods, and had Capture the Flag games where everyone was at risk of getting killed. In short, it was my personal paradise. And now, because of my dramatic entrance, I was chosen for this quest to go across the country to rescue the Oracle with four elite demigods. Nolan Swift, a guy who I'd started to look up to as a hero. Tsumi Tanake, ultra necromancer dude with the black sword. Jordan and Courtney, son and daughter of Poseidon, both awesome sword fighters and the best navigators around. Then there was Kari......... that daughter of Nyx I couldn't get out of my head. She and I had seemed to get along..... nah, I was just being stupid. So, we had gone to Wisconsin, and I was FREAKING because I had no experience with real swords or fighting monsters (yeah, my cabinmates filled me in about those. Malcolm's a cool guy). All I had was this huge sword my so-called dad had given me, along with a magic Mary Poppins fedora. No offense, Apollo, but ya coulda taught me a few things! Present: "WAKE UP!!!" I jolted awake. I was in a tent with Nolan, Tsumi, and Jordan. They all had been woken up as I had and were reaching for various items. A necklace, a wrist band, a ring, random jewellery. At least, that's what I thought until they tunred into weapons, namely two swords and a sledgehammer. Then they dashed out as one like they'd been doing this all their lives, which they probably had. I sat there, thinking of how I couldn't help. Then I remembered. I had magic items too. I took out and opened Pathos, then took off my hat and reached inside. I needed to find what I could quickly. My teammates were in danger, for crying out loud! I pulled out a bow, a quiver of arrows, and some Celestial Bronze grenades. Heck yeah, now we were talkin'. I ran outside to find Courtney and the others fighting for their lives against some kind of giant wolves. Their fur color was hard to decide, cause just looking at them made my eyes ache for some reason. Kari and Courtney had joined the picture. Kari had a black bow and was using arrows like mad, while Courtney was using a bronze and blue sword. Nolan crushed their skulls, Jordan froze them, and Tsumi used shadows to swallow them, but the wolves kept coming out of the trees. It was like they were coming out of the trees themselves. Well, I thought, if you can't beat them one by one, kill them all at once. I strung my bow, uncapped a grenade, tied the grenade to the end of an arrow, then dropped to my knees and nocked it. "GET DOWN!!" I hollered. I'm pretty sure that the others got the message, cause they looked over, saw my Molotov Cocktail on a stick, then dived for cover in dtches. I pulled the arrow back, then let it rip. It sailed toward the wolves, the seconds 'till the explosion ticking away. The one that looked like the Alpha tried to snatch it in his jaw, but he never got the chance. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! It was like a huge, hot hand swatted me away. I was blown backward, blinded by the huge red light my grenade had caused. Wolves, trees and me were all blown away. I hit the dirt HARD. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was a voice, probably Tsumi's, shouting "YOU'RE INSANE!!!" Category:Guywithafedora Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page